five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninja World
'History' At some point the God Tree sported from the blood absorbing the blood soaked into the ground from countless battles over a millennia Around a 1000 years ago in the land of Ancestors, Kaguya Otsutsuki appeared from a another world at settled among population eventually became the concubine of Emperor Tenji. However border issues with the neighboring country of the Land of that who falsely claimed that they found documents that the large lake near it's borders belonged to them and demanded it back or they would declare war. Eventually Minsters of Land of that brought Suzaku and Genbu bring a great army to the border the following night. Tenji went with a small force to try quell the army, he then sent Kaguya and her handmaidens into hiding however a spy had been placed among them and told them of Kaguya. Suzaka wishes to seize her as soon as possible. Suzaku gives the order to capture Kaguya, and leads the assault himself. He admires her beauty and courage. However Kaguya defends herself b slaughtering his menand flees with her handmaiden Aino. The minister then tells Tenji and order to be hunted by their land to be executed. Kaguya and Aino head to the God Tree were Aino sacrificed herself to defend after learning she was pregnant. Having lost faith in humanity she defiled the taboo and ate the fruit of the tree gaining god like power to end all conflict in the world. 'Countries' Land of Fire Is one of the five strongest Countries in the Ninja located near the Centre on the continent. It mostly consists of Forests and it is were the Hidden Leaf Village located. Land of Wind Is country were of the land is mostly Desert were is population lives near oases. Is located to the southwest to Land of Fire. It is were the Hidden Sand Village is located. Land of Lightning 'Land of Water' Is a large Country composed of many Islands located to the east of Land of Fire. The country is covered mostly in mist and in some area it snows often. It is were the Hidden Mist Village Is located. Land Of Earth 'Land Of Sound' Is a small Country Located to the north of the Land of Fire. It is also were the Hidden Sound Village is located. It was formerly known as the Land of Rice Fields. 'Land Of Iron' Is a snow filled country that is famous for it's neutrality and it's powerful Military that uses Samurai instead Ninja In fact, the shinobi have a rule since long ago that they would not meddle with the land. 'Land of Hot Water' Its a Country located between the Land of Fire and Land of Frost. Named after the many Hot springs that dot the Country. 'Land of Frost' 'Land of Waves' 'Land of Whirlpools' 'Land Of Rivers' 'Land of the Sea' 'Land of Ancestors' Is now destroyed small country were Kaguya Otsutsuki settled when first coming to the world. 'Land Of That' Jutsu Jutsu (術, Literally meaning: skills/techniques) are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. Types * Ninjutsu (忍術, Literally meaning: Ninja Techniques) is one of the three main jutsu categories. Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three, and may most simply be described as anything that is not genjutsu or taijutsu. Most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals, but this is not always the case since the mere usage of weaponryqualifies as ninjutsu. * Genjutsu (幻術, Literally meaning: Illusionary Techniques) is one of the main jutsu categories which uses chakra. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release. * Taijutsu (体術, Literally meaning: Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. 'Currency' Ryo Species 'Sentient Species' 'Humans/Shinobi' 'Animal Summons' 'Tailed Beasts' 'Kaguya's Species' 'Fauna' 'Technology' 'Trivia' Category:Worlds Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Ninja World